January 10, 2017/Chat log
Williamm258 not it Welcome to TAWW chat 6:10 Dragonian King hi will 6:14 Williamm258 hey bro You are now away. Bro I want to get your thoughts on something You are no longer away. 6:20 Dragonian King ok 6:21 Williamm258 I can't really make friends with guys. Almost all of my friends are girls. bc all the guys I talk to are only talking about video games and sports and I don't like that kind of stuff so is weird that all my friends are girls 6:22 Dragonian King i don't think so 6:22 Williamm258 *so is it weird that all my friends are girls 6:23 Dragonian King it makes sense you would hang out with people who shared more of your interests 6:24 Williamm258 I went to boy scouts when I was younger and the only friend I made there was a girl that was force to go and that was BOY SCOUTS! 6:26 Dragonian King well it's boring to hang out with a bunch of people who talk about stuff you have no interest in and have nothing to say i've been there 6:27 Williamm258 it's like all guys are like a disease to me and yeah I get what you mean See I'm like AMVs, books, Anime melanie martinez and thats why most of my friends are girls and guys aren't really into that stuff Well I guess I'll stick to what I'm doing until I come across some one that likes what I like. Thanks bro that was a help!!! You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:31 Dragonian King yw i say if you're happy with the friends you have then it doesn't really matter 6:32 Williamm258 Yeah I love all of my friends so I'm happy :) Oh remember that song called "Heart Heart Head"? You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:58 Dragonian King it sounds familiar 6:59 Williamm258 She screams a lot in it Loving77 has entered chat. 7:03 Loving77 hiii silly 7:03 Dragonian King sup peep 7:04 Williamm258 but anyway I made a new AMV with it and I was wondering if you want to watch it? 7:05 Dragonian King ok have you used it before though because the name sounds familiar and can't think of anywhere else i would've heard it i can't* 7:07 Loving77 File:McCreeFish.png I put the McCree fish in my fishtank :P 7:07 Dragonian King (yes) can you kidnap other players and tie them up 7:08 Loving77 no 7:08 Williamm258 Yes I did use it before https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeoTfgwYf_E 7:10 Dragonian King aw i was gonna say you should tie lily up and force her to stare at it 7:10 Loving77 0_o 7:12 Dragonian King in the game not real life ...but that works too actually good job will i almost put "goos job will" You are now away. 7:28 Williamm258 lol 8:18 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/lookattheMccreePNG_zpslmq1d6up.png 8:26 Williamm258 bye guys You are no longer away. 8:26 Dragonian King (rofl) bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:27 Loving77 I uploaded it to the wiki but I think it's too big for it to handle lol 8:29 Dragonian King boo i have an idea yay we have it now it's lower quality but the wiki needs it 8:33 Loving77 Beautunaful You are now away. I gtg bye You are no longer away. 8:44 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Flower1470 has entered chat. 8:48 Flower1470 WHAT IS WITH THAT PICTURE IM DYING it's adorable You are now away. but also slightly terrifying You are no longer away. 8:52 Dragonian King hi lily it's the best thing on this wiki ever of course anyway i gtg, bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:January 2017